New Horizons
by Venursia
Summary: This takes place is after season 02. I'm trying my hand at a sorato. This will not be as long as Destiny Uncovered. This was originally called Nightly Horizons but I changed the name to New Horizons.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Digimon is not my creation. Only this fic is.

**__**

New Horizons

This takes place after season 02. 

Ages: Matt, Tai-18 

Sora, Mimi-17

Joe-19

Tk, Kari, Davis-13

Yolei, Izzy-15

Iori-12

The Digiworld is at peace and Matt is at peace…I think.

At school…

"Oh my gosh! It's Matt Ishida! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" screamed a crowd of girls.

"Oh no not again! Can't I just take a walk like a normal person without being chased?" Matt asked himself as he quickly ran out the door. Wonder where this leads to, he thought. Well at least there are no more girls chasing me. Bong! "Huh? What's that?" He then walks a little further and hears a voice.

"So I heard you signed up for the tennis team. Can't take soccer anymore? Nevermind, are you ready to play? If not, I don't want to waste my time with losers," some guy mocked.

"Losers!" cried a sweet yet annoyed and familiar voice.

"Yes, I know for a fact that girls make the worst tennis players."

"What?! Are you going to stand around or are you man enough to take me on?" said the familiar voice.

Hmmm, Matt thought, it sounds as if that girl and guy cannot stand each other. Matt continued to walk up the hill. Once on top, he could see two tennis courts. One was empty and the other one had a boy with blonde hair and green eyes standing across from a red-head with great looking legs. He looked closer to see…Sora!

Matt walked down the hill as the tennis match started. Wow, she is good. He could see the concentration on her face as she hit the ball back. His head was like a ping pong ball watching the flying sphere go back and forth.

"So what do you think now, Sean?" she yelled as she hit the ball again.

Finally, he saw Sean angrily throw his tennis racket on the ground and storm out. Sora turned behind her, not noticing Matt leaning against a tree watching her. She felt the hair on her neck stand up. Instantly she knew someone was watching her. Sora quickly put her racket in her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she rushed out. 

"Hey Sora."

"Ah! Matt! Don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry Sora."

"So what brings you to this part of the school? Come to watch me play tennis?" she playfully asked.

"Well what would you do if I did?" he asked her. He stared into her eyes and somehow felt compelled to hold her eyes.

"Akkk!!! I'm late!" yelled some kid dressed in a white rabbit costume carrying a gold pocket watch in his hands. 

That made Sora break the gaze to see who yelled.

"Wait!" Sora cried out.

"What?" asked the kid dressed as the rabbit.

"What time is it?"

"3 o'clock. Now if you excuse me I've got to go." He ran off.

"Oh no! I am going to be late for my-nevermind. See you later Matt. I've got to be going. Bye!" Sora quickly ran away to her car and drove off.

"I wonder what she's late to…" Matt thought aloud.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sora parked her car. She went to her trunk and took out her two dresses. As soon as she got into the building, she saw her mother waiting for her impatiently. 

"You're late."

"Sorry. It was…"

"Tennis?" Her mother sighed. "Go get into the dressing room. They have to do your make-up and hair first."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The whole Digidestined gang sat watching Matt's band play. There was one empty seat. This was now the second month that Sora had not even come or gone out with her friends. Matt took note of that as he sang.

Tai frowned as he saw the empty seat to his right. Where is she? Barely anyone gets to see her, especially since she is no longer in soccer. I wish I knew what was wrong with Sora. She is my bestfriend. Two, months is an awful long time.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sora sat still as her shoulder length hair was being washed, dried, and styled. The hairstylist, Francisco was now adding a wreath made of pink and white flowers in Sora's hair. Francisco swiveled her chair around so she could see her hair. It now looked exactly like Mimi's hair minus the pink. She noted the wreath on her head and sighed. How did her mother talk her into this?

"Come come. You must get up and go to the make-up people," Francisco said in his french accent.

So Sora was whisked away to get her make-up on.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

In the next part, you will find out why Sora is doing all that she is. Is Matt attracted to Sora? Find out and stay tuned for part 2 of New Horizons. E-mail me if you like! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: This is not my creation (referring to Digimon). Only this fic is.

**__**

Part 2

Sora finally had her make-up and costume on. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She had on long white and gold off the shoulder gown (the skirt puffed out a little and the material had a gauzy see-through look, that shimmered in the light). Sora touched her face as she stared back at the light pink blush on her cheeks, mascara, gold eye shadow, sparkles near her eyes, and a deep pink lipstick. "Wow."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Wow, that was awesome Matt," Mimi gushed. Mimi came back to Japan because her parents saw how heartbroken she was.

Matt saw something in Mimi's eyes and sighed. "Yes Mimi, I got us all tickets to go see _Royal Rivalry_. Just because I get to play here and get tickets for free doesn't mean I have to get them to every play here."

"Oh come on. Gisabelle Anunca is one of the best actresses out there," Tai gushed.

"Since when are you into theatre?" Joe asked.

"Well she is hot," Tai said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh brother," Iori said. 

Izzy rolled his eyes. "My sentiments exact."

"Yeah but she's not the only one starring in this play. Miguel Ademas is starring opposite her," Kari relied starry eyed.

Tk grunted. "I'm only here because Kari has been nagging me to see this play sometimes."

"I know," Yolei replied starstruck. 

"Hello? Anybody home?" Izzy waved his hands in front of Izzy's eyes.

Suddenly Yolei snapped out of it and gave everyone a fright when she yelled, "Oh no!"

"What?" Davis asked.

"I just remembered…"

"Remembered what?" Joe asked Mimi.

"Oh no!" Kari exclaimed.

"What?" asked Tk loudly.

"Yolei's right," Mimi said sadly.

"Gisabelle broke her leg in some biking accident in France, and some girl is filling in her place," Kari said.

"You mean the understudy," Tai said.

"No, she doesn't have one because the understudy eloped. Ever since then, she decided not to come back, two months before performance. Anyway, it is some cousin of her. Some redhead. They never released the name since it was too late to change the advertisements for _Royal Rivalry_," Mimi replied.

"Whatever. I just don't see why I have to come," Matt said coolly. 

"It's because you got us the backstage passes last month and you have to be along for us to come with you," Tai pointed out.

"Maybe we should get home and get ready. We can meet at Matt's house. Tai, Joe bring your cars over to his house. See you all at around 6," Iori said as he left.

"Too bad Sora can't come," Matt sighed deeply. He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" He felt his face redden as he made a quick exit saying, "Later."

"I smell a crush," Mimi said to her self.

Kari and Yolei heard her and nodded at Mimi.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Well that is it for now, you got part 2. Thanks for all those reviews! It's more than I asked for and I am thrilled! Thank you so much. You made my day (jumps up and down).Do you like it? Why is Sora all dressed up? What has she been up to for the past two months? Find out in part 3, which I started writing already.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: This is not my creation (referring to Digimon). Only this fic is.

**__**

Part 3

At Matt's house…

"Man, why is Tai always late?" Matt said pacing around and glancing at his watch. He fixed his tie and checked out his look at a mirror near the door.

"Calm down." Tk also wore a similar black suit, except his was not a tuxedo. 

Ding-Dong!

Tk answered the door to see Yolei, Mimi, Iori, and Joe. "Hey guys. Come in, we are just waiting for Tai, Izzy, and Kari. You girls look great." 

Joe wore a tuxedo and no glasses. Instead, he now wore contacts. 

Like Tk, Iori had on a similar suit.

Mimi's pink hair was all wavy and a white lily clip held some of it. Her dress was a long white one with spaghetti straps. 

Yolei had her hair down with little white flowers in it. She wore a short light blue dress similar to Mimi's except knee length.

Matt smiled at them. "You ladies, and gents look fabulous." 

Ding-Dong!

Tk answered the door and his mouth dropped. "K-K-Kari!" he exclaimed.

Kari pushed up his chin and giggled as she glided by. She wore her hair up in a french twist and had two curly strands of hair on each side of her face. She had on a knee-length dark blue dress. 

Tai had on a tux and smiled at Tk's reaction to his sister. He stepped in and noted how close Joe was sitting to Mimi.

Izzy entered last in his tux and blushed when he saw Yolei and sat next to her.

"Sorry we're late," Tai said.

"Where's Davis?' Kari asked.

Ding-Dong!

Tk opened the door to find an angry Davis in a suit. 

"Oops!" Tai exclaimed. "Let me explain."

"Tai! I am going to kill you! You forgot about me and I had to walk!" He was about to lunge at Tai but Joe and Iori held him back.

"Nevermind. It is 6:30. Let's get this show on the road. We can divide ourselves into three cars," Matt said. He was kind of upset over Sora ditching her friends for so long. And she has supposed to have the Crest of Love?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Five minutes to showtime."

Sora frowned. How did I get talked into this? Sora sighed. Because Sora's cousin, Gisabelle, broke her leg in a biking accident, her Aunt Zelda asked her to take Gisabelle's part in the play. Her Aunt was the founder of the Princess Touring Arts Company. Sora was a nervous wreck. She only had two months to learn the lead role and never performed on a stage before. How was she supposed to pull this off without looking stupid? I am no professional; I am an amateur! 

She looked down at her script and saw the name Countess Alexandria. How can I play the part of Countess? Why is it that I attended her rehearsals? And why did I go up on stage when I thought no one was there? She sighed as she said a few lines of the Countess and found out she was not alone. That's when she was asked to take the part.

"Okay Ms. Takenouchi, let's go. The play is about to begin and you're up!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Shhh…" the girls shushed the boys down.

As the play opened up, Miguel Ademas(looks like the actor, Antonio Banderas) stood looking out the window. He was playing the leading male, Thomas O'Maly and was dressed in a cheap looking dark brown suit. They then saw a blonde haired emerald eye man in a tuxedo. His name was Edward Mesmarks III. The cold looks they exchanged showed signs of rivalry. Then they saw both men on stage brighten as the Countess Alexandria walked in. 

As they recognized Sora's face, they gasped. 

"Sora!?!" they exclaimed in unison. 

The audience quickly responded to that by saying, "Shhh…" She was stunning! 

Even Iori started to drool. Who could believe this was the same Sora? 

Tennis loving athletic Sora? What a transformation! Matt frowned. He did not like the looks that the males in the crowd were giving her. He really didn't pay attention to the play, but did pay close attention to her. She shone like the sun on the stage and certainly looked at ease, as if she had been doing this her whole life. "So this is what she's been up to…" he whispered to himself.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

After the play ended…

The former Digidestined headed back stage to wait for her to come out. Then they saw Sora laughing and waving good-bye to the other the actors/actresses. She still had her make-up on and was now wearing a simple long light blue dress that accented her curves and showed a little of her leg. Not many people saw Sora in a dress, except for her school uniform. 

Sora stopped short when she saw her friends backstage. She was about to go towards them but was intercepted by a talent scout by the name of Frederick Hayes.

Matt could tell that he was going to recruit her. He sighed at her lovely face and watched her face become lively with excitement. He saw her eyes sparkle with joy.

When he left, they all went up to Sora congratulating her on her performance and telling her how beautiful she looked.

"Sora, you never told me that your cousin was The Gisabelle!" Mimi said. 

"How come you never mentioned you were the one to take her place?!" demanded Yolei.

"Yeah!" Kari chimed in.

"well, ummm…You see-" Sora was cut off.

"Don't you trust us?" Tk asked.

"Yeah this was something big and you didn't even tell your best friend?" Tai asked in an angry tone.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Iori asked.

"You see, I didn't tell you-" Sora was cut off again. Sora went back and forth between her friends trying to answer the questions that were being fired at her. But she could not get in one answer.

"Maybe it's because she thinks she's too good for us," Davis said.

"Sora, do you realize you just dealt with the greatest entertainment scout in the world?" Izzy inquired.

"You guys! Stop it!" Matt said suddenly, making everyone stop to look at him in surprise. "How can she answer your questions if you don't give her a chance to?"

"Can we just go back to my place? My mom is waiting for me. I'll answer your questions after I get something to eat and drink," Sora said. She then walked off, leaving the others to stare at her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

There will definitely be more romance to come. I am sorry for all of you Taiora fans but this will be a Sorato. I'll try to write another Taiora fic if I have time. 

How is this for my first Sorato? Did you expect Sora to be involved in a play? Does this storyline sound different from the other usual romances? Please let me know. I am trying to write something original. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: This is not my creation (referring to Digimon). Only this fic is.

**__**

Part 4

At Sora's apartment…

Everyone was seated on the couch in the living room and Sora was sitting in a chair she pulled up. She had a cup of tea in her hand and a little saucer for it in her hand. This was a feminine side that Sora never really showed. Everyone was still shocked that she was in the play.

Sora sighed as she told them of what happened and how she was asked to do this play since the original understudy declined and Gisabelle got into that accident. She then told them of how her mother prompted her to do this and she ended up enjoying this.

"The only problem is-" Sora was cut off by the telephone ringing. She picked up the phone and politely talked. Then the others saw her unplug her phone and sat down. "You see? That is the problem. No privacy."

"Now you know how I feel," Matt said. He shuddered as he thought back to being chased this afternoon.

"Yeah well I'm no celebrity," She replied, crossing her legs.

"Well you are now," Yolei said.

"Yeah you're so lucky…I would love to be a star someday…" Mimi goes off daydreaming.

"Uh Mimi?" Joe asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Mimi, are you listening?"

"Yeah…"

"Would you like to wear a paper bag to school?"

"Yeah…"

Everyone burst out laughing. That's when Mimi snapped out of it. "Wait a sec, no! Joe I'm going to kill you for embarrassing me like that!" Mimi looks evilly at him and Joe slowly gets to the door.

"Well would you look at the time. See ya later everyone!" Joe quickly jetted out the door with Mimi close behind. The door to the apartment shut close.

"Maybe we should make sure Joe doesn't get killed," Iori said.

They opened the door to see Mimi looking angrily at Joe, who was backed up in a corner. Then they saw something surprising. With their faces inches apart and Mimi looking up at Joe angrily, Joe's hands slinked behind her back. Then he kissed her. At first they saw Mimi tense up then it looked as if they needed their privacy as Joe started to arch Mimi's back as they wrestled with their mouths and tongues.

Back inside (minus Joe and Mimi)…

"Well who would have thought," Izzy said amazed at what he saw. 

"I thought he was a goner," Tai commented.

"Hmmm…I've gotta try that when Kari gets mad at me," Tk said to himself.

"What?!" Apparently, Tai heard him.

"Umm…uh…nothing…" Tk stuttered.

"Oh yeah? He was talking about how when Kari-ouch!" Davis suddenly felt pain on his right foot. He glared at Tk who whistled innocently.

"It's getting late," Yolei said.

"I guess we should get going," Matt said. 

They all said good-bye and left Sora. As soon as they left and she plugged the phone back in it rang, causing her to jump.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, I'll be home late again. I just got a new shipment of fresh flowers so I have to tend to them."

"Okay mom."

"You did great tonight."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me. I have to get going now. See you later Sora."

"Bye mom."

Sora went to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and some stress relief bubble bath. As she relaxed in her bath, she went over everything that has happened these past two months. Then she thought of one particular person. She smiled as she recalled the way he defended her when everyone kept questioning her. She sighed happily.

Little did she know that across the town someone was thinking of her…

Matt smiled as he sat on his bed recalling what happened today. This afternoon was the first time he saw Sora in her tennis outfit playing. Gosh did she ever have great legs… And that short white skirt. Then seeing her all dressed up like a princess. Everytime he was around her he felt this attraction. Today he could not tear his eyes away from her. And whenever their eyes met, he always felt this spark…

Two weeks later…

Sora sighed unhappily. Ever since the play, she's been busy. She ended up taking on an agent by the name of Ariana Tokento and now…Here she is. Private tutors, tennis, singing, voice, acting, and theatre classes! No wonder why she was exhausted. She hadn't been able find time to see her friends. And now she was faced with a huge decision.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Matt's band started to catch the eye of the music industry. It had been two weeks since seeing her in the play. He sighed. Too bad I have no time to see Sora and now with this record company…I have to move to New York and then to California. I'll probably never see Sora again. Maybe I shouldn't do this deal. Damn it! Why does this have to happen.

"Matt! Mail for you!"

"Thanks Tk. Hey this is from Sora and there's a letter for you."

"Oh. Why wouldn't Sora just call us? This must be important. I'm headed to my room Matt"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Well there's part 4 of New Horizons. Only slight romance between Matt and Sora. But give it time to heat up. This is only in the beginning stages. I will try to get part 5 out as soon as possible.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: This is not my creation (referring to Digimon). Only this fic is.

**__**

Part 5

Dearest Yamato,

I have both good and bad news. The bad news is that I will be moving to America with my mother permantly. Now here's the good news, I have an agent by the name of Ariana Tokento and will be going to there to pursue an acting career. My flight is in two days. But before I leave, I need to talk to you alone. Please meet at the gazebo in the park at around 7 tonight. There's something I really need to tell you. 

Love Always, 

Sora Takenouchi 

Matt fell backwards onto his bed. Leaving? I can't believe this! Maybe I will leave with my band. Since when did she call me by Yamato? Could it be that she wants to tell me that…no. Right?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Tk couldn't believe that Sora is leaving. "I wonder if she know's about Matt's record deal in the States."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sora wore black capri pants with a light blue tank top. Her shoulder length red hair was a little damp from the rain. It had unexpectantly decided to rain while she was on her way to the park. Sora only hoped she wasn't making a big mistake by telling him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Matt hurriedly ran through the rain. He paused under a tree and saw her standing under the gazebo. How he longed to hold her in his arms. He sighed and walked to where Sora was standing. He put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turned around to face him. 

Sora immediately came into contact with two sapphire eyes. "Matt, you scared me!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she said softly. 

"Sora, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She immediately avoided his eyes and stared at her feet. "Well you see Matt…Out of all my friends I am going to miss you the most. You were really the only one who understood me."

"Thanks. You basically summed up what I feel towards you."

"What?"

"Sora, you are a very special girl. Since our experiences in the Digiworld I feel that we are older than we are if that makes sense."

"No it makes sense. Am I really special Matt?"

"Of course you are. Sweet, kind, caring, determined, fiery spirit, and so much more."

She couldn't believe what she heard. She stared at Matt's reddening face. She could feel hers match his shade as their eyes connected. "Matt…I-I…I just wanted to tell you that-that-nevermind. Forget it. I need to go home to pack." She was about to go but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked up in surprise.

"Wait." He then whispered in her ears in a sexy voice that made her shiver slightly, "Leaving so soon?" With his hand on her wrist, he stepped closer to her. Sora tried to pull free of his grasp but he held firmly on.

"Matt, you're hurting my wrist."

"Oh sorry Sora." As soon as he let go, she ran off into the night. Of course, he immediately pursued her. He knew there was something making her upset. He couldn't let her go of alone while she's upset. "I have to find out what's wrong." Matt then took off running in the direction she ran.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Sora can't go through with it and runs away. Will she ever get the courage to tell him before he leaves? Will Matt catch up to Sora or will she reach her apartment and lock herself in it? Will she avoid Matt? What do the others think of Sora leaving? Find out in part 6.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: This is not my creation (referring to Digimon). Only this fic is.

**__**

Part 6

Sora ran faster and faster on the grass. She dodged the trees standing tall, trying to block her path. She could hear someone else running and knew it was Matt. Tears streamed down her face. Why did I ever think I could tell him? I love him but…Ah! Love is so confusing! She screamed as she felt someone tackle her and turn her over.   
"Matt! What are you doing?" 

Matt held Sora's wrists as she struggled to get out from Matt, but he had her pinned. "Sora, would you just listen to me?" She stopped struggling. "That's better."

"Well what do you want?" she demanded.

"I need to tell you how I feel. Sora, ever since the Digiworld I have become fond of you. I only realised how I really felt about you a few minutes ago when I saw you standing in the gazebo. I guess what I am trying to say is that…Sora Takenouchi, I have fallen for you."

Sora was speechless. She saw Matt studying her face. "Matt, I-that's what I wanted to tell you, but I found it too hard to do. I love you too."

His face imediately brightened, then his lips curved into a devilish grin. "You know Sora, I kind of like you in this position. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, and what exactly are you going to do to me? Please sir be kind."

"That I will." He got off her and offered a hand. Before he could see her sly and mishchievious grin, she caught him by surprise when she pulled him down. "I'm going to get you!"

"Wanna bet?" she taunted as she ran deeper in the park. She stopped suddenly when she only could hear silence. Now where did he go? I thought he was going to chase me?

Little did she know that he was sneaking up behind her. He snaked his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder. He felt her tense up and gasp.

"Matt! You've got to stop scaring me like that!" She turned to face him with his hands resting on her hips.

"Well that's what you get for not behaving."

"Oh really? That's it? You aren't going to punish me even more?" she asked seductively.

"If you insist." He then brought his lips to hers in an electrifying embrace. His hands were on her lower back as he felt Sora's arms encircle his neck. He began to thirst even more for her taste. As their kiss became deeper and deeper, Sora now had to be held up by Matt's strong arms. 

They broke apart panting.

"Matt, why is the park spinning?"

"I don't think it's the park."

"Oh."

He caressed her right cheek and leaned in for another kiss but Sora stopped him.

"What?"

"Matt it's getting late and I'm all wet."

"I don't mind," he said looking her over. 

Sora frowned as she said, "Matt, I'm serious. I need to get going,"

"Okay I'll walk you home."

Matt put his arm around her as she leaned in. They were pretty much silent until they reached Sora's apartment. "Well, here you go my lady."

"Thank you sir."

"Do I get a reward for this kind act?" he asked sexily as he stepped closer to Sora.

"Well let me think…'

He put on a hurt look as he said, "Please don't torture me."

"Hmm…still thinking," she said playfully.

"Well I can't wait around all night."

"What if you have to?" she asked staring up into his eyes.

"Well then I guess I'll have to put a stop to it."

"Oh? And how would you do that?" she asked innocently.

"this is how." Matt gently cupped her face as he slowly bent down, his hot lips meeting hers. His arms quickly circled around her waist as he felt her go limp and Sora's arms reached around his neck, looking for support. She gasped at the powerful effect his kiss had on her and was surprised at the passion. She felt her lips were being urged apart. Matt continued to kiss deeper and deeper, begging for more of her taste. As the kiss intensified, he finally slid his tongue into her mouth. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue clashing with hers. He kissed her more and more, not wanting to lose her taste. 

Sora tried to pull back, but Matt pressed on. She found it hard to stop. It was like the most addictive drug. She reluctantly broke the kiss. 

"Wow," he said. 

"Matt, I-" Sora was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"I know Sora. You go on. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded before saying good-bye as she quietly slipped in her apartment. She closed the door and leaned against it staring up at the ceiling with a dreamy smile on her face.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Matt leaned against the door with a dreamy look on his face. He then ran down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. When he walked into his home Tk stopped him.

"Matt? Are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm better than okay! I'm on top of the world." He walked into his room leaving a confused Tk.

"What's the matter with him?" Mr. Ishida asked.

"Oh how sweet," Mrs. Ishida.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Tk asked. 

They all sighed simultaneously. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Suddenly the lights in the apartment came on causing Sora to jump. She saw an angry mother sitting on the couch.

"Sora, where have you been?"

"Mom, I can explain-" she was cut off by her mom.

"Let me guess it was that Ishida boy. You were kissing him!"

"So what if I was! I don't see why you're mad!"

"I don't like that tone of voice Sora. I want you to break it off. I don't want anyone breaking your heart."

"Matt's not like that!" she pleaded with hot tears in her eyes.

"I don't care! I don't want you to see him anymore. Make sure it's over between the two of you before you leave. And this is not a request."

"You're so unfair Momma!" She ran into her room crying. She felt so helpless and heartbroken. How can she deny what's in her heart? She can't tell Matt she doesn't love him. A sense of hopelessness settled in as tears streaked down her cheeks. Soon, she began to drift off into an unsettling sleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

I added romance! I hope this was enticing. What will Sora decide? To break her heart and his? Or defy her mother? Find out in part 7! 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: This is not my creation (referring to Digimon). Only this fic is.

**__**

Part 7

Matt angrily aimed his fist into a tree in the park. His blood was starting to boil as he thought of the past two days. Everytime he called, the answering machine picked up, everytime he went by her apartment, she wasn't there, and then when he saw her, she didn't see him. Why was she avoiding him? They should be spending time together since she is leaving tonight. He slammed his fist back into the same tree.

"That poor tree. Care to reflect on what's the matter?" Mimi said sitting on a bench.

"Where's Joe?" 

"He's going back to college in three days. So, he needs to spend some time with his family. As soon as I'm finished with high school, I am going to go back to America and attend a college near Brown University. Now enough of me. Tell me what's on your mind." 

Matt plopped down beside her, put his head in his hands, and told her everything.

"You and Sora? It's about time."

"Wait, what do you mean by it's about time?" Matt looked at her inquisitively.

"Don't think I never noticed how in the Digiworld, you and Sora always understood each other. And she always took care of Tk when you weren't around. And it couldn't have been Tai. He's more of a big brother to her. That's why he was always protective of her and she always looked up to him."

"Oh. Well anyways we had better get going. It's already 6," he said glancing at his watch. "Sora's flight is at 8."

"Talk to her before she leaves. Oh yeah, and take the record deal."

"Hey, who told you?"

"Tk told Kari and she told me. Everyone knows, except for Sora. You should tell her. Well I've gotta jet. Bye Matty!"

"Yeah I'll do that. Bye Mimi, and thanks!"

"Welcome!" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
Sora felt like her heart was being ripped in two. She had avoided seeing Matt for the past two days. She tried to prolong telling him as long as possible. How can I possibly tell him? I just cannot look into his eyes or I will fall into his arms. Why does my mom have to do this to me? Matt is not going to hurt me. He loves me! 

"Sora, I'll be in the gift shop. Don't forget what you have to do."

Sora numbly nodded at her mother as she headed towards the little shop. Tears sprung up to her eyes as she thought about what pursuing her acting career was doing. Who am I fooling? It's not the career, it's the mother. Why can't she understand me? Does she always have to control my life? Who I love?

"Sora!"

Sora quickly wiped the tears away and turned to face her friends. "Hi guys. Glad you made it." 

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this for the end of the world," Tai said smiling.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. Maybe I shouldn't even do this."

"Don't talk like this," Kari said.

"Yeah you can't miss out on an opportunity like this," Davis said.

Everyone stopped to stare at him open-mouthed.

"What?"

"Did he say that?" Matt asked.

"Yes I said that! I do have a brain you know!" Davis yelled.

"Oh yeah, right. Everyone has one," Izzy said.

"It's moments like this that I'm going to miss," Sora said sadly. "I think this might be the biggest mistake in my entire life."

"Sora don't say that. I'm going back to college in America, and Mimi will go there to become a singer," Joe said.

"And I'm sure we'll see each other again. It's our destiny," Tk said.

"Yeah, after all, we are the Digidestined," Iori said.

"Come on, you can do it! Iori's right, we are destined to be together," Yolei said.

Suddenly, Kari, Mimi, Yolei, and Sora started to cry and hug each other as they said the things they are going to miss.

The boys just watched on sighing. They finally broke apart.

"Sora, do not forget to E-mail me," Izzy said.

"I won't."

"You know, you've always been like a sister to me," Tk said.

"Oh, that's so sweet," she replied with watery eyes.

"Yeah, that's the way you make us all feel. I'm sure going to miss you worrying about all of us, especially when Tai gets into a bind," Iori said.

Just as Tai was about to say something, some random elderly woman came up to Sora and handed her an envelope and left. The others watched curiously. Who was that lady?

Sora opened it up and pulled out a card with a red rose on the front. Inside the card, there was a long message. 

She read the message aloud, 

"Dear Sora,

So, you are leaving Japan. That's good, but not for you. Everyone here has someone to protect them, but you won't when you're in America. Ha ha ha, isn't that funny? It is to me. In fact, it's like music to my ears. I see you're surrounded by your friends. Well this is my chance to get back at you blasted Digidestined! You all ruined everything for me! I was once the DigiEmperor but now I am reduced to little old Ken. Yes it is me, Ken. Keep reading. So if I want my revenge, I'll just take it out on you, since everyone but Matt seems to look up at you. I noticed the two of you seem awfully fond of one another. Well watch out for me within the year.

Ken"

Sora just held the card with a quivering hand. Matt moved to comfort her as Tai looked around like a wild man for Ken. He didn't spot him.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well he won't hurt you. He doesn't know exactly where you are moving," Kari said.

"Yeah I guess…"

"He probably did this just to scare you," Tai said.

"Sora honey! We'll be boarding soon!" Sora's mom called out to her.

Tai pulled Sora aside, but the others leaned in to hear, especially Matt. "Sora, before you go, there is something I need to tell you before you leave. I love you, and I always will."

Sora looked up in surprise. She saw the kind of love he reflected. She hugged him tight. "I love you too Tai. You have always been like a brother to me and a best friend."

"Just be careful, and give Matt a chance."

"What?"

"Mimi told us how you avoided him after you two kissed."

"How did she find out about this?"

"Matt told her when she asked why he was so angry."

"Oh, okay. Let's go back to the others Tai."

Matt went up to Sora and held her tight. He tilted her head up, but she avoided his eyes. "Sora," he said softly. "Tell me why you are avoiding me."

She pulled away coldly out of his arms. "Fine, I'll tell you." She now looked up, but still avoided eye contact. "I want this relationship to be put to an end."

"W-what?"

"You heard me." The others gasped at Sora's cold tone.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you want this relationship to end," he demanded, grabbing Sora's shoulders. 

"Please Matt, don't make this any harder…" she pleaded with watery eyes. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

****

Yes, I know I should stop leaving these things when it is starting to heat up but…I can't help it. I went on a field trip and did not get a chance to start part 8 yet. But look for it this weekend. Please feel free to comment.


	8. Conclusion

Disclaimer: This is not my creation (referring to Digimon). Only this fic is, and obviously, any characters I make up.

**__**

Part 8

"I can't be with you anymore," Sora said.

"If this is about a long distance relationship being hard, I'm sure it'll work out since my band will be signing a record deal. I'll be living in the states," Matt said hopefully.

"What do you mean record deal? Does everyone know of this?"

"Well…umm…yes."

"Well when were you planning on telling me?" Sora started to get angry.

"I was going to tell you but I couldn't get a hold of you for two days!"

"You forgot to tell me, didn't you?" she accused.

Matt looked away.

"You did! You forgot to tell me something so important." Sora looked hurt.

"Still want to break up? I know it's your mom making you do this."

"H-How did you know?"

"I can tell. I know you too well."

"The answer to your previous question is yes."

"Fine Sora. Just fine. I don't need you in my life. I managed without you and I'm sure as hell that I don't need you. There are plenty of girls who would want some action from me," Matt said arrogantly in a cold tone.

"The plane's leaving. Bye everyone! I'll miss you all, well except for him!" Sora pointed towards Matt.

"Good riddance! I never even loved you!" Matt called out. Immediately he regretted saying that. 

She stopped for a moment and turned back to look at him. That last comment pierced Sora's heart. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She immediately turned around and ran away from her friends. While she was running, her phone book accidentally slipped out.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The others just stood there too shocked to move. They couldn't believe what had just happened. This wasn't the kind of good-bye they had hoped for their dear friend.

"Damn! What have I done?" Matt asked. He immediately ran after Sora, but found he was too late. All that was left of her was her old phone book. Matt held this in his hands and collapsed on his knees. 

The others had caught up to him and just stood there.

"What have I done?" he asked again.

"That my friend was the biggest mistake of your life," Tai commented angrily. "What the hell happened between the two of you? Don't you love her?"

"Leave him alone Tai, I'm sure he realizes he made a mistake," Kari said understandingly.

"Oh Matt," Tk said. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go. There's nothing you can do about it now. You should go home."

Matt now had a new mission in mind. He only wouldn't be successful, but he would find Sora in America. He would find her and tell her he did love her, if it was the last thing he did.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sora took her seat next to her mother and cried into her arms.

"Oh Sora honey, I am so sorry. I didn't realize how much you two loved each other. I was wrong to make you break it up."

"Oh mom, we said some awful things to each other! He said that he never loved me…" she broke off sobbing.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that. I see the love in his eyes for you."

"Well you're wrong Momma. You're wrong." New Horizons? Why do I need to explore them? Why did I choose to do this? How am I ever going to survive without him? I thought he loved me…

The plane took off into the sunset, and Sora regrettably looked back at Japan for the last time. She was sure that she would never want to go back there.

THE END???

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Okay I know this was a sad ending, but for the next part, this had to happen. It'll make sense when my sequel to New Horizons comes out. I promise that it'll be a happier ending for Matt and Sora. So, stay tuned for the sequel! 

Feel free to comment!


End file.
